A Perfect Date
by Loverly Light
Summary: He was so young... could this really be love? One thing was for sure, he couldn't let the Inchou know. Surprise Pairing.


A Perfect Date

The boy shifted nervously as he waited for his "date" to show up. Could she be considered that? Could they actually, finally, be going on a date?

The boy's face blushed up to his ears as he thought about that. He had loved this girl almost since he first met her… but he hadn't said anything for the longest time, in fear of what would happen if the Inchou and everyone else found out. They might be happy… or they might tease him. Finally, he had found a time when he was alone, and asked the girl if she would hang out with him this weekend. Luckily for him, she agreed, and happily at that.

"Ohayo!"

"Huh?" The boy turned to face the cute girl running towards him. "O-ohayo."

The girl smiled brightly at him. "So, what are we going to do?"

The boy started slightly. He knew he wanted to be with her, but he only had a vague idea of what to do.

"Anou… we could, um…" He swung his head in an attempt to find something to do.

"Um… want to play at the park?" He mentally smacked his head for saying that. He didn't really know what one did on a date, but he figured it wasn't playing on a playground. She probably thought he was so immature…

"Sure!"

He turned to face the girl and blinked. "R-really?"

She smiled brightly. "Of course! Let's go!" She exclaimed, and turned and almost skipped over to the park. After a few steps, she turned her head to see the boy standing there with a blank look on his face.

"Are you coming?"

"Ah! Yes." He snapped out of his reverie and run to catch up with the girl.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do here?" The boy asked once they reached the small park a short ways away.

"Well, I don't really like running around and stuff like that," The girl confessed, "But I was thinking maybe we could swing a bit?"

"Sure." The boy nodded in agreement, and the two walked over to the small swing set. The male blushed slightly in embarrassment as he noted the only other occupants of the park were three to five year old children and their parents. Part of him was afraid they'd be mistaken for children themselves, and part of him would be glad that then they wouldn't know a boy his age was here.

The girl obviously had no such qualms, as she eagerly jumped onto the second of the two swings and pumped with all her might, the fluid motions propelling her high into the sky in a matter of seconds.

The boy swung more reservedly, only a few feet off the ground, although not out of unhappiness. He was very happy the girl was having such a good time.

About ten minutes later, the girl gave a cry of alarm, and the boy looked up to see her sandal slip off her foot and fall with a plunk a few yards from where she was.

Before she could stop and get of the swing herself, the boy leapt off and rushed over to pick up the shoe from where it had fallen.

"Here you go." He said as he approached the girl, who was nearly to a stop.

"Thank you very much," She said gratefully as the boy handed her the shoe, which she slipped on and then hopped off the swing. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," he assured her. "But I think that's enough swinging for now."

The girl giggled in response. "I agree."

* * *

Done with swinging, the two decided to take a walk on the dirt path that lead through the park and winded through the trees and continued on around a lake. So far there had been no other people on the path, and the two preteens ambled on.

The girl closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath in contentment, the gentle wind whipping her hair around slightly. Suddenly, a bark rang out, and her eyes snapped open. As soon as she caught sight of the young Golden Retriever bounding down the trail towards her and the boy, her eyes lit up with delight.

"Hi, boy," She coaxed, as she squatted down in the path and held out a hand for the dog to sniff. He did so for a second, then nudged his nose against the girl's hand. Another giggle escaped her lips as she closed her eyes in happiness.

"You like dogs?"

She turned to face the boy, who was smiling.

"Yes, I do, very much. I had one as a pet once, actually."

A boy with tousled blond hair who looked about fourteen years old ran up the path from the direction the Golden came from.

"There you are!" He called out, and the dog turned from Mayu and ran happily over to the boy who was apparently its owner.

"This is your dog?" The girl asked politely.

The blond boy nodded, kneeling down and rubbing his dog's head. "He sure is. Hope he didn't cause any trouble."

"Of course not. What's his name?"

"Rex. Well, if you don't mind, I have to be going."

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!" the boy called in response, and continued down the path.

* * *

The two young forms were silhouetted by the setting sun as they walked along the edge of the lake.

"Ah, let's eat here!" The girl cried as she pointed at a place where the bank dipped gently down towards the water.

"Okay." The boy nodded, and he laid down the small blanket he had brought. The two settled down on it, and the boy rummaged through the small bag for the two sandwiches he had made that morning.

"Here," he handed one to the girl, and then took the other out of it's sandwich bag.

"Thank you," she said politely, and the two began to eat as they watched the sun set slowly.

"Wow," the girl exclaimed once they had finished, glancing at the darkening sky, watching the first stars glimmer into place. "I just realized I spent almost the whole day with you."

"G-gomen for taking up your time…"

"She turned to him, giggling slightly. "No, I'm happy! This… this has been a really great day. Thank you so much."

Before the boy could respond, she had sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know we'll have to go home soon," she stated quietly, "but can we stay a little longer?"

The boy flushed, but he smiled down at her. "Of course."

Now the boy thought he understood why Subaru liked the stars so much.

* * *

"Kizamaro, where were you Saturday?" Gonta admonished his friend as they (as well as Luna and Subaru) walked to school. "The Inchou was going to take us and Hoshikawa-kun somewhere! But we couldn't since you weren't there."

"Sorry Gonta-kun, I didn't know the Inchou had something planned."

"It's okay, Kizamaro, but where _were _you?" Luna piped up, curious.

The boy's face flushed ever so slightly.

"N-Nowhere."

"If it was nowhere, they why didn't-"

"Inchou, I think Kizamaro might not want talk about it…"

The short boy didn't think he'd ever feel more grateful to Hoshikawa-kun than he was at that moment.

Luna sighed. "Very well. Will you be free next weekend? We can go then if you are."

"Yes, I will. Sorry for interrupting your plans." Kizamaro finished as the group walked into the school.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" A cheerful voice called from behind the group as they started to walk down the hall.

Gonta's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to place a name to the face of the girl standing there.

"Mayu…?"

"Un!" She grinned. Mayu was only nine compared to Subaru and everyone else's age of ten, but they had seen her and talked to her occasionally.

"How is everyone?" she asked, clasping her schoolbooks in front of her.

"W-we are doing fine, thank you!" Kizamaro piped up before anyone else could respond, taking a step forwards but looking slightly flustered.

"That's good to hear!" She grinned. Mayu opened her mouth to speak again, but the bell started ringing.

"Oh! I better get to class. Mata ne, Ushijima-sempai, Shirogane-sempai, Hoshikawa-sempai, Kizamaro-kun!" The girl called over her shoulder as she ran towards her classroom.

Gonta blinked. " 'Kizamaro-kun'…?"

Kizamaro blushed once more. "U-urasai…"

* * *

Authors Notes: When Kizamaro and Mayu got together at the beginning of the fic, it was just after lunchtime. Sorry if it's not as good as usual, but I was trying not to tell who the boy and girl were until the end. (I did hint at it being them, though.) Anyway, I love KizamaroXMayu, even though they've never really met. They just seem like they'd be really cute together. Oh yeah, and I chose a Golden Retriever as the dog since that's my dad's favorite breed of dog. Ohayo means Good Morning, Anou means Um, Gomen means Sorry, Un means Yes, Mata ne means See you later, Semapi means Upperclass-man, and Urusai means Shut up. (And, I THINK Ushijima is Gonta's last name.)


End file.
